


Two stilled corpses laid to bed.

by dumbhole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Sad and Happy, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/pseuds/dumbhole
Summary: Karl travels to an alternate reality and what he sees horrifies tf out of him! :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Two stilled corpses laid to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not ship the actual creators! this is persona shipping only :>
> 
> (based off of prompt given to me by my friend: 
> 
> Karlnapity time travel (Karl travels to a timeline where sapnap and quackity are dead and when he returns he’s really distraught and they all cuddle and be cute and shit to reassure him)

Karl looked around the ravine of L’manburg, searching for prying eyes before kneeling on the grass, closing his eyes and pressing a hand out onto the dry earth, smirking as a faintly glowing purple vortex appeared.

He paused once, surveying the ruins of the past nation, before stepping onto the portal, dropping into the unknown, as the last of his fluffy brown hair disappeared into the void, a small poof sound emanated from the vortex, before that too, faded away.

Karl dropped onto the dusty ground, the bright light of the sun making him wince and use his hand to cover his eyes. He sat up, dusting off his multi-colored hoodie, before taking a look at his surroundings.

He had spawned in a small town, it seemed familiar, but Karl couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Oh, this seems, uh.. quaint?” he said, walking around, before stopping in confusion in front of a small cottage, wasn’t this his, Quackity and Sapnap’s house? 

Karl tapped on the oak door, not hearing a response, he opened the door and stared in puzzlement at the red vines covering the interior of the house. “What are these doing here..” he whispered under his breath before pulling his notebook and pen out and scribbling down details he might forget later on.

He walked down the hall, overgrown with “the Egg’s vines, he paused in front of their room, seeing that their bed, wasn’t empty?  
“Sapnap?”  
“Quackity?”

he called worried, approaching the bed, he smiled when he saw the two distinct figures under the sheets,  
“It’s got to be them, I’m glad I got into a timeline where they are!” he thought cheerfully, balancing his notebook and pen in one hand, he used the other to yank the flower patterned sheets off the bed.

He dropped his notebook in horror, his hand moving quickly to slap his hand over his mouth in order to muffle his sobs. Blue eyes tearing up as he stared at the unmoving bodies of his fiancés, their corpses embracing the other even in death. Red vines curled around them, framing then a saddeningly beautiful way. 

Karl stumbled back, his mind reeling before running down the hallway and slamming open the cottage’s door and sinking to his knees outside, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

“This, this timeline, I won’t let it become our reality.” he said standing up and gazing at their small, abandoned cottage, before walking over to some ground untouched by the vines and opening up the portal before stepping back into his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets some attention ill bother to write the 2nd chapter LMAO 
> 
> (i hope you enjoyed reading my shitty writing :D)


End file.
